Matthew Westwood
Matthew Westwood '''wrote '''105 episodes of Emmerdale from 1998 to 2005 and again from 2019. His other works include Hollyoaks, Coronation Street ''and ''Family Affairs. Episodes written by Matthew Westwood 1990s 1998 (6 episodes) * Episode 2404 (19th August 1998) * Episode 2410 (2nd September 1998) * Episode 2422 (24th September 1998) * Episode 2443 (12th November 1998) * Episode 2450 (1st December 1998) * Episode 2456 (15th December 1998) 1999 (14 episodes) * Episode 2481 (4th February 1999) * Episode 2491 (2nd March 1999) * Episode 2502 (25th March 1999) * Episode 2511 (15th April 1999) * Episode 2527 (25th May 1999) * Episode 2540 (23rd June 1999) * Episode 2553 (22nd July 1999) * Episode 2566 (19th August 1999) * Episode 2575 (13th September 1999) * Episode 2595 (20th October 1999) * Episode 2597 (26th October 1999) * Episode 2615 (1st December 1999) * Episode 2626 (23rd December 1999) * Episode 2630 (29th December 1999) 2000s 2000 (17 episodes) * Episode 2650 (14th February 2000) * Episode 2663 (9th March 2000) * Episode 2683 (25th April 2000) * Episode 2697 (24th May 2000) * Episode 2705 (13th June 2000) * Episode 2718 (11th July 2000) * Episode 2719 (12th July 2000) * Episode 2728 (1st August 2000) * Episode 2743 (5th September 2000) * Episode 2749 (19th September 2000) * Episode 2750 (20th September 2000) * Episode 2764 (13th October 2000) * Episode 2777 (1st November 2000) * Episode 2778 (2nd November 2000) * Episode 2792 (22nd November 2000) * Episode 2793 (23rd November 2000) * Episode 2814 (25th December 2000) 2001 (22 episodes) * Episode 2827 (10th January 2001) * Episode 2843 (1st February 2001) * Episode 2844 (2nd February 2001) * Episode 2857 (21st February 2001) * Episode 2869 (8th March 2001) * Episode 2891 (10th April 2001) * Episode 2895 (16th April 2001) * Episode 2896 (17th April 2001) * Episode 2905 (30th April 2001) * Episode 2924 (25th May 2001) * Episode 2925 (29th May 2001) * Episode 2926 (29th May 2001) * Episode 2950 (2nd July 2001) * Episode 2959 (13th July 2001) * Episode 2982 (14th August 2001) * Episode 2988 (22nd August 2001) * Episode 2989 (23rd August 2001) * Episode 3018 (4th October 2001) * Episode 3019 (5th October 2001) * Episode 3020 (8th October 2001) * Episode 3074 (21st December 2001) * Episode 3075 (24th December 2001) 2002 (16 episodes) * Episode 3090 (14th January 2002) * Episode 3103 (30th January 2002) * Episode 3124 (1st March 2002) * Episode 3129 (8th March 2002) * Episode 3140 (25th March 2002) * Episode 3160 (21st April 2002) * Episode 3172 (7th May 2002) * Episode 3182 (21st May 2002) * Episode 3205 (21st June 2002) * Episode 3222 (16th July 2002) * Episode 3239/3240 (8th August 2002) (co-written with Matthew Cooper) * Episode 3259 (4th September 2002) * Episode 3279 (3rd October 2002) * Episode 3295 (25th October 2002) * Episode 3307 (12th November 2002) * Episode 3318 (26th November 2002) 2003 (7 episodes) * Episode 3543 (25th September 2003) * Episode 3544 (26th September 2003) * Episode 3573 (30th October 2003) * Episode 3574 (31st October 2003) * Episode 3577 (5th November 2003) * Episode 3578 (6th November 2003) * Episode 3615 (23rd December 2003) 2004 (9 episodes) * Episode 3637 (16th January 2004) * Episode 3671 (25th February 2004) * Episode 3684 (11th March 2004) * Episode 3685 (12th March 2004) * Episode 3711 (12th April 2004) * Episode 3723 (26th April 2004) * Episode 3724 (27th April 2004) * Episode 3756/3757 (1st June 2004) * Episode 3778 (29th June 2004) 2005 (10 episodes) * Episode 3947 (12th January 2005) * Episode 3967 (4th February 2005) * Episode 3976 (15th February 2005) * Episode 3993 (8th March 2005) * Episode 4024 (14th April 2005) * Episode 4025 (15th April 2005) * Episode 4032 (24th April 2005) * Episode 4064 (1st June 2005) * Episode 4073 (13th June 2005) * Episode 4115 (2nd August 2005) 2010s '2019 (4 episodes)' *Episode 8404 (27th February 2019) *Episode 8428 (27th March 2019) *Episode 8453 (22nd April 2019) *Episode 8490 (29th May 2019) Category:Emmerdale crew Category:Emmerdale writers